A petit feu
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Allumer le feu... ah l'adolescence... ah les souvenirs...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : oneshot. J'en ferais ptet un autre si j'ai pas la flemme.**

**Rating : T. **

**Couples : plusieurs même si l'un est plus léger que l'autre.**

**Pour qui ? A la petite chose là-bas (encore XD) parce que c'est grâce à elle que je la poste, hier j'ai travaillé (argh) et je suis rentrée tard et j'ai eu la flemme. Lui lire la fic m'a permis de l'écrire aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai presque tous répondu, manque marnie et bernie à qui je répondrais tout à l'heure. **

**Note sup : Justin Timberlake et son « sexy back » ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne devrais pas écouter ça, ça me donne envie d'écrire XD. **

* * *

* * *

**A petit feu **

**¤ **

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, Manhattan, 10 décembre 205, 16h30 **

**¤**

Un cabinet noir en meubles et blanc aux murs nus si ce n'est une horloge stylisée, design et simple, le simple est chic et le chic se paie.

Un ordinateur portable aussi gris que les coupe-papier et autres petits matériels de bureau, une pile de contrats qui n'attend que sa signature.

Un tiroir ouvert, un paquet de cigarettes qui a vécu, un briquet noir, basique, oublié il y a une éternité par quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas.

Un « cendrier » - feu gobelet blanc de sa fontaine d'eau personnelle - qui sert peu.

Une cigarette si entamée qu'il ne reste presque rien à fumer, pourtant il était prêt à la rallumer.

Recyclage ? Avarice ?

Un téléphone transparent qui sonne.

Un soupir.

Une cigarette en suspend que l'on repose, agacé.

¤

- Oui Lauren ?

- Monsieur Winner ? L'ambassadeur Smith souhaiterait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il dit que c'est urgent.

- Mettez-le dans trois semaines, il veut m'inviter à un énième gala.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai dit, puisque c'était une « urgence » de vous envoyer un mail sur l'adresse « très personnelle » qwvip.at. winner. com.

- Que ferais-je sans vous, Lauren ?

-¤ sourire ¤ Vous répondriez au téléphone ?

-¤ sourire, raccroche ¤

¤

Monsieur prenait une pause, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir, le corps tendu par les responsabilités.

_Go head be bold with it_

Un monsieur dont les mains manucurées s'affairent à desserrer sa cravate prune et à défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche cintrée avant d'en retrousser les manches sur ses avant-bras.

_Go head be bold with it_

Un monsieur blond aux cheveux courts savamment déstructurés, aux yeux turquoise,

en jeans bleus ajustés sur ses cuisses et fesses sculptées par le vélo et santiag marrons, griffées, battant la mesure d'un vieux tube qu'il avait dans la tête.

Sexy back.

Kevin quelque chose, de certaines époques il ne restait que les tubes, pas forcément les « chanteurs ».

_Dirty Babe **Sexy baby**__  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave **Tu vois ces chaînes, baby je suis ton esclave**  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **Je te laisserais me fouetter si ne suis pas sage**  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way. **Il n'y a que toi qui me fasses ressentir cela**._

_Go head be bold with it. _**_Allez va jusqu'au bout. _**

_Go head be bold with it **Allez, t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin.**_

¤

C'est vendredi et c'est l'heure américaine, Friday wear.

Pas de complet, juste des vêtements simples donnant une illusion de week-end, un week-end qui durerait un quart d'heure avant que ses responsabilités ne reprennent le dessus.

On était dirigeant ou on ne l'était pas.

¤

Un monsieur de vingt-cinq ans et quelques que l'on disait sexy même s'il se trouvait complètement quelconque, sans fausse modestie.

Ce n'était pas comme si être blond aux yeux bleus était extraordinaire. Même au sein de sa propre famille puisque sa sœur Iria était blonde aussi.

Et puis « on » l'avait longtemps dit naïf après tout, à commencer par son entourage.

« On » disait beaucoup de choses et il avait choisi de ne plus en tenir compte.

Oui, « plus », les qu'en dira-t-on, les avis inutiles et les approbations jamais obtenues faisaient toujours un peu mal à un moment ou à un autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on se blinde et/ou qu'on grandisse.

¤

_Go head be bold with it. _**_Allez va jusqu'au bout. _**

_Go head be bold with it **Allez, t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin.**_

¤

S'il n'avait jamais été crédule, il y avait bien eu un moment où il avait été bien innocent.

Pas innocent au sens d'un peu stupide, sans aucun sens des réalités parce que pacifiste dans un monde en guerre, parce que soi-disant trop gentil.

La gentillesse n'était pas une forme d'innocence même si elle était sincère, même si elle ne l'était pas toujours.

Non, juste innocent comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas. Comme un adolescent qui s'éveille doucement ou brutalement à la puberté.

Le changement dans la tête, dans le corps, dans le cœur peuvent être des chocs.

Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

¤

Une cigarette reprise avec une moue amusée.

Oui, il avait bien été innocent à un moment.

Il avait un peu plus de quinze ans.

Il ne jurait que par la musique classique.

Il portait encore des pantalons Camel-orangés,

des chemises roses,

des vestons violets foncés…

L'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

Cela tombait bien, il n'en était pas un.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'ait jamais été.

¤

« Flashback 10 ans plus tôt »

¤

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient dans le désert du Sahara, du côté du Niger, à Bilma et le soleil, s'il n'était pas à son zénith, frappait extrêmement fort.

37 degrés. Vraiment pas grand-chose pour le Sahara en en fin d'après-midi, en juin et de ce côté de l'Afrique, mais cela restait tout de même chaud pour le commun des mortels.

Et si Quatre Raberba Winner était quelque chose là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était mortel.

¤

Ils étaient en entre-deux missions, Trowa venait juste de recouvrer la mémoire et tous les cinq étaient partis dans une de ses bases du désert afin de bénéficier d'un matériel optimal, certains Gundam ayant été précédemment endommagés.

Wu Fei, torse nu dans son pantalon blanc effectuait ses katas sous l'œil admiratif – et discret - de Duo dans sa tenue de prêtre avant-gardiste.

Duo qui avait veillé deux jours d'affilée, s'attelant méthodiquement aux réparations de Deathscythe Hell Custom.

Si l'Américain n'était pas excessivement discipliné pour certaines choses – les disciplines martiales entre autres -, appréciait largement que d'autres le soient à sa place.

¤

Heero, dans ses éternels spandex ; basket jaunes et débardeur vert, avait vérifié et revérifié les programmes et à présent cherchait à décrypter les nouvelles informations en sa possession, informations qu'il avait piraté sans relâche avec un plaisir presque malsain.

Il avait d'ailleurs arraché Duo à la contemplation du Dragon pour venir contempler son écran vert et les données qui y défilaient.

¤

- Hm Wu Fei… héhé, je m'en grillerais bien une pour apprécier le spectacle mais si je le fais il va le sentir, déjà qu'il peut pas trop… roh le jeu de mots à deux balles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est hot… Hey qu'est-ce que tu fous Yuy ?

- Leur nouveau plan parle de toi. Amène-toi.

- Hein ? De quoi tu… Ah ouais ? Et ils disent quoi ?

- Ils disent amène-toi.

- Et tu peux pas ramener ton portable, il est, je sais pas, portable ? Hey, HEY ! Attends-moi !

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ Hn.

¤

Dans sa grande bonté, Heero avait maintenu la porte entrouverte pour ne pas que l'Américain…

¤

- Aïe ! CONNARD !

- La porte ne peut pas te répondre.

- ¤ ouvre la porte ¤ Je vais t'apprendre moi à… ah ? ¤ porte refermée ¤

¤

Ne la prenne pas en pleine figure.

Oops ?

Quatre avait déjà préparé ses plans de missions – plan A, A', B, B', C, C', on n'était jamais trop prudents et surtout vu qu'il faisait plus ou moins semblant de les concerter, autant leur donner l'illusion que les plans de secours étaient excessivement différents, surtout Wu Fei qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

Très honnêtement, il y avait un plan A et un plan B. Le reste, c'était du marketing.

Il avait demandé aux autres de le rejoindre à 19h45 précises, le temps de terminer leurs tâches respectives.

¤

Il était donc 17h00 et était parti vérifier que le dispositif holographique et les capteurs magnétiques continuaient à les rendre invisible physiquement, thermiquement (infrarouges) et électro-magnétiquement (radar).

Oui.

Les vérifications faîtes, il sortit de la salle des contrôles pour aller dans le hangar qui abritait les gundam – qui allait faire office de salle de réunion -, quand un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention.

Un bruit qui le faisait marcher inexorablement vers l'extérieur, son corps certes habitué à la chaleur mais pas suicidaire, protestant sourdement parce que le hangar était beaucoup plus au frais.

Un bruit qui, par prudence, lui fit armer doucement le revolver qu'il portait caché sous sa chemise raffinée.

Pourquoi le veston était-il ouvert à votre avis ?

Pour mieux dégainer, l'arme passant dans l'espace entre les deux boutons de l'estomac, totalement invisibles à l'œil nu.

Et pour cause, les boutons de la chemise étaient cachés, soi-disant dans un souci de raffinement.

Il ôta silencieusement la sécurité, se couvrit dès qu'il sortit, se rapprocha du bruit…

Et vit.

Aïe

¤

Trowa Barton avait visiblement chaud.

Apparemment il venait de se vider une bouteille d'eau sur ses torse et dos nu, à quelques mètres de son gundam, dont il venait de terminer les réparations.

Dos cambré, musclé, caramel, fesses très… agréables dans un jean bleu…

Le soleil l'avait empêché de porter ses cols roulés de l'impossible ?

Incroyablement classe, incroyablement frustrant.

Il avait fallu à Quatre l'excuse du cirque pour le voir sans presque rien sur le dos.

Il avait fallu qu'il ait cette curiosité là, qu'il soit allé jusqu'à le regarder pour comprendre que les filles n'étaient éventuellement pas sa tasse de thé.

Il remit la sécurité de son arme et la reposa à sa place.

¤

Trowa se tenait à présent près d'une rambarde d'où il avait pris ce qui ressemblait à une allumette et…

une cigarette de son étui ?

Ah non, il n'allait pas lui faire ça…

¤

Quatre adorait le regarder fumer. Trowa était tellement… tellement… félin dans ce qu'il faisait ?

C'était fascinant.

C'était effrayant.

C'était interdit.

Il n'était pas à un interdit près, mais quand même…

Cet interdit était un peu tabou, parce qu'il lui ôtait tout contrôle.

Le faisait faire plus ou moins n'importe quoi.

¤

Ses gestes, ses doigts, son expression, sa manière de relever le menton avant de rejeter la fumée vers le ciel…

C'était presque magique et pourtant fumer tue.

La première fois que c'était arrivé - quelques mois auparavant -, il avait eu des pensées inavouables et quelques frayeurs parce que ses émois se manifestaient physiquement.

Tout le monde – parce que quand on a un secret, on a l'impression que tout le monde le voit – n'avait pas besoin de savoir que…

La manière dont il mettait la cigarette entre ses lèvres… donnait envie d'être la cigarette.

Et il y prenait tellement de plaisir…

C'était encore mieux

¤

- …

¤

Allume _moi_.

Aspire _moi_ ?

Inhale _moi_.

Exhale _moi_.

Il voulait…

Il voulait être dans sa bouche, connaître son goût à lui, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout l'odeur.

Il était un innocent aux mains sales, un naïf trop savant.

Pas tout à fait un homme, plus vraiment adolescent.

Il n'était pas à un paradoxe près.

¤

Trowa s'était retourné vivement, reprenant une bouffée.

L'eau qui s'écoulait de son torse n'était plus celle de la bouteille, juste des rigoles de sueur

Qui passaient entre ses pectoraux, sur son ventre plat, musclé, même à l'intérieur de son jean, le long de ses bras forts.

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur le côté de son visage et son regard trop vert était bien trop brillant.

Suspicieux.

Félin.

Scrutateur.

Trowa était chez Quatre et pourtant Quatre avait eu l'impression de pénétrer son territoire.

Et de marcher sur les mines.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

¤

Sursaut.

Cligne des yeux.

¤

- Moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

¤

Ironique.

¤

- Je… euh…

¤

Ta bouche ?

¤

- Oui ?

- Ta… cigarette.

- ?

- Oui. Tu me donnes envie de fumer.

¤

Oh non…

Il n'avait pas dit ça…

Si ?

Il commençait à avoir chaud dans sa tenue infâme.

Et ce regard vert, haussant un sourcil.

¤

- Ah ?

- Non, enfin je veux dire…

- Oui ?

¤

Oui ?

Oh non…

Il s'enfonçait.

Il était diplomate.

Duo avait beau être… ouvert ? Tout le monde ne l'était pas forcément. Et son empathie ne lui apprenait rien.

Par contre son éducation, tout. Sortir une excuse… une étude scientifique, diplomatique…

N'importe quoi pour le sortir de ce faux-pas.

Voyons voyons…

Philosophie ? Economie ? Sociologie ? Anthroposophie ?

¤

- Euh vois-tu… la cigarette est un pouvoir, quelque chose de fascinant quelque part, que je ne comprends pas.

- …

¤

N'importe quoi était le maître mot.

Grand N'importe quoi.

Désespoir à se taper le front de la main.

¤

- Je veux dire que des hommes tuent pour en avoir et que cela peut les tuer en retour. C'est un véritable luxe qui entraîne une dépendance. C'est un lobby extrêmement puissant et hypocrite.

- … et le rapport ? Je ne suis pas ton père, Quatre, ce genre de thèse fumiste réserve les à quelqu'un qui te juge.

¤

Direct.

Un des principes de la communication : ne pas se tromper de canal sinon le récepteur ne comprendra rien à l'émetteur.

Mais Quatre préférait qu'il le soupçonne de vouloir paraître.

Plutôt qu'il le soupçonne _d'être_.

Quatre était encore un enfant quelque part. Innocent.

¤

- D'accord. J'ai juste envie d'essayer, quoi, de voir ce que ça fait… ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te demander l'effet des choses sur toi ?

- Peut-être. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas les moyens de t'acheter un paquet de clopes.

¤

Est-ce que je t'en pose des question….

T'étais pas censé être muet ?

¤

- Pas l'occasion et… je marche aux envies. Là j'ai envie, c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à fumer ?

- Ça je crois que je sais le faire, Trowa.

¤

Ironie totale dans les yeux turquoise.

Bien fait d'abord.

¤

- Tu crois ? Montre-moi comment tu ferais.

- Très bien. Tu me passes une de tes cigarettes ?

- Non, je ne veux pas en gâcher une. Montre-moi juste comment tu fais le geste.

¤

Index et majeur sur la bouche et trois autres doigts repliés.

Bouche entrouverte qui aspire.

Puis qui expulse l'air.

Un geste un peu trop mécanique, un peu enfantin.

¤

- Tu crapotes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu fumes comme les enfants qui veulent jouer aux adultes.

- Parce que tu fumes comme un homme, toi ?

¤

Vexé.

¤

- Oui.

¤

Sans détour.

Oh faut pas déconner non plus.

¤

- Eh bien vas-y, montre-moi !

¤

Quatre s'était armé de son culot et de son innocence.

Les deux allaient ensemble.

Et Trowa…

Trowa…

Trowa porta la cigarette à ses lèvres sans quitter Quatre des yeux,

Aspira,

Attendit quelques secondes avant d'exhaler la fumée par le nez et par les lèvres.

Puis il écrasa la cigarette sur la petite rambarde et la déposa juste à côté de son paquet de Gunboro rouge.

¤

- Tu as un problème de souffle, Quatre. De souffle et de respiration. Bien fumer demande de la pratique.

- Prête-moi tes cigarettes et je t'en rachèterais.

- On voit que tu ne fumes pas. Je ne fume pas que pour mon plaisir. Chaque cigarette que tu donnes c'est une que tu ne fumes pas. Et tu ne sais pas à quel moment tu peux en retrouver.

- Avare.

- Je connais un moyen très simple pour te faire travailler ton souffle sans avoir à sacrifier mes cigarettes pour ta lubie du moment.

- Comment peux-tu m'apprendre à fumer… sans fumer.

¤

N'importe quoi le retour ?

Sans crier gare, Trowa franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait, attrapa Quatre par la nuque et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quatre cessa de respirer au contact aussi rapide qu'intense.

Et pourtant c'était juste lèvre contre lèvre et à peine quelques secondes.

¤

- Il faut respirer, Quatre, par le nez.

- Euh… hein ?

¤

Et Trowa recommença, cette fois en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, tout doucement.

Quatre, après sa précédente et bien involontaire apnée, commençait à respirer comme une femme enceinte à un cours mensonger (cours d'accouchement sans douleur)

A faire le chien, quoi, avec le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, résonnait dans sa gorge en même temps que ses tempes.

Il se sentait groggy.

¤

- Euh…

- ¤ contre ses lèvres ¤ Par le nez, Quatre.

¤

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire « ouf », il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois en laissant la pointe de sa langue, en douceur, caresser les commissures…

¤

- Quatre…

- Euh… Hm ?

- Par le nez.

¤

… tracer les contours de sa bouche lentement avant de profiter pour aller chercher sa langue pour lui faire un petit coucou ma foi éminemment sympathique.

Et les mains de Trowa fourrageaient doucement dans ses cheveux blond, peut-être un petit peu trop longs sur la nuque, guidant le bais… la leçon de cigarette de manière à ce que ses lèvres n'échappent pas au cours… des choses.

Quatre était en train d'hyper-ventiler et de rougir, la faute à la chaleur évidemment, Trowa le croirait assurément.

Il faisait chaud.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Et Trowa qui continuait alors qu'il essayait de le repousser, alors que sa lèvre inférieure était resté coincée entre ses incisives, refusant de les lâcher tout à fait.

¤

- Par le nez, Quatre.

- J'arrive pas à…

- Ouvre un peu plus la bouche. C'est juste un pli à prendre.

¤

Et Trowa cette fois y était allé un peu plus sérieusement,

Un peu plus longtemps.

Un peu plus de langue.

Un peu plus de soupir.

Un peu plus de bouche-à-bouche.

Un peu moins de mal à respirer, quand la bouche était occupée, la logique prenait le relais.

Pourvu qu'on lui laisse le temps.

La respiration était laborieuse mais elle venait quand même.

¤

- Trowa…

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la cigarette tu la fumes et non le contraire, même si tu es blond.

- …

¤

A quel moment les mains de Trowa étaient redescendues sur ses fesses ?

Une minute ?

Redescendues ?

¤

- Et je sais ce que tu penses : la cigarette te fume aussi, seulement personne ne te force à la porter à ta bouche.

- Euh… et ?

¤

Non il ne pensait rien.

Même pas à une excuse vaseuse.

¤

- Alors… viens chercher ta cigarette. Viens la fumer, Quatre…

¤

Trowa avait commencé à reculer tout doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

Et Quatre l'avait suivi, pris ses lèvres timidement au début, essayant de faire la même chose, de respirer par le nez notamment, en oubliant son cœur qui battait à coups redoublés.

Il hésita à approfondir le bais… la leçon de cigarettes mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il 'hésita pas longtemps.

Ou plutôt il lui mettait tellement la tête à l'envers que la logique, le pourquoi du comment, il y pensait pas.

Alors il savoura son tout petit fantasme caché dans son trop gros cœur.

Il espérait que la vraie cigarette pouvait procurer autant de bien.

Fumer tue.

Trowa aussi.

- Alors Quatre ? Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais faire, plutôt ?

- Faire quoi ?

- …

- Ah ça… non.

¤

Il n'était pas Duo.

Il était DIPLOMATE.

Il n'avait AUCUN PROBLEME à mentir POUR LA BONNE CAUSE.

Essayer de ne pas (trop) passer pour un imbécile en faisait partie.

Mais Trowa n'était pas dupe.

¤

- Non ?

- Non, je voulais vraiment apprendre et je t'ai fait confiance, Trowa, tu es mon ami.

¤

Le petit cœur naïf allait servir, surtout avec le regard si plein de reconnaissance qui allait avec.

La chemise aussi rose que les joues.

Mais l'ami n'en croyait pas un traître mot.

¤

- Non ?

- Non. Vois-tu ¤prend la cigarette que Trowa avait laissé sur le rebord ¤, embrasser ¤ la porte à sa bouche sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis ¤ un cendrier ¤ frotte une allumette contre la rambarde, attend la flamme avant de rallumer la cigarette, tire une latte et la rejette longuement par la bouche ¤… non, pas vraiment. Tu la veux ?

- ¤ sourire ¤ Non, j'ai assez fumé pour le moment.

- Très bien. ¤ Hausse les sourcils, écrase la cigarette à nouveau ¤

¤

Ils se regardèrent alors, Trowa avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts, Quatre avec une innocence toute feinte pour une fois.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Cela aurait pu durer… mais cela ne dura pas :

Une sonnerie d'alerte. Les scientifiques avaient eu du nouveau.

Avant la réunion prévue.

L'impassibilité de Trowa revint immédiatement.

Il enfila le t-shirt qu'il avait laissé de côté, récupéra son matériel et partit sans un regard pour Quatre.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de dire sans se retourner :

¤

- Nous reprendrons cette « conversation »… Quatre.

- Oh ? Si tu le souhaites, Trowa. Mais je doute…

¤

Doutes ?

Bien sûr ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on vivait ses fantasmes qu'on était prêt à les assumer… tout de suite ?

Une réponse.

¤

- N'en doute pas.

¤

Il partit.

Et Quatre, qui se retenait désespérément, se permit de tousser/cracher/crasher ses poumons.

La cigarette n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait regarder Trowa fumer…

Et…

Le fumer…

Bien sûr que Trowa lui avait dit n'importe quoi, et alors, lui aussi ?

A n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi et demie.

A excuse bidons, bidonnantes…

Des petites émotions ma foi… charmantes…

Duo emploierait un autre mot qui commence par un b.

Le paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé était resté sur la rembarde.

¤

« Fin du Flash-back »

¤

¤

Monsieur et Trowa en avaient reparlé bien plus tard – reparlé à la Trowa, donc en silence et en action, oui ou non, accord tacite, ensemble mais libres, chacun sa vie du moment que l'autre en fait partie -.

Bien des années plus tard et ils en étaient venus à un consensus :

La cigarette, ce n'était pas pour Quatre – ça lui laissait un goût infâme dans la bouche il ne comprenait vraiment pas la dépendance - et plus d'excuses ridicules pour s'enlacer, s'embrasser ou tout simplement être ensemble.

Ah et puis, pour Trowa, pas plus d'une bouffée de cigarette avant de l'embrasser, sinon ce n'était pas possible.

Mais là il se serait bien contenté d'un baiser enfumé, ou juste qu'il soit là.

Sans excuse. Pour alléger sa journée.

Il active le briquet que Duo, autre intoxiqué de la cigarette et l'une des deux seules personnes autorisée à fumer dans son bureau, pour allumer cette vieille cigarette.

Cigarette qu'il avait conservée, avec son paquet et ses allumettes, en souvenir.

C'était bête comme on pouvait s'attacher aux choses.

¤

- Six mois que tu es en mission,

¤

Le briquet refuse désespérément de s'allumer.

¤

- cinq que j'en ai marre,

¤

Le briquet refuse toujours de s'allumer.

¤

- quatre que je m'abrutis de travail,

¤

Pose le briquet pour prendre une allumette dans son étui jauni.

¤

- trois que je suis irritable… merde tu vas t'allumer, oui ?

¤

Non.

¤

- deux que je suis en manque, en manque… de ma cigarette,

¤

Et la lumière fut ?

Fausse alerte.

L'allumette se casse.

Une autre allumette la remplace.

¤

- Un que je n'en peux plus, vraiment.

¤

Et la lumière fut.

Et elle reste, surtout.

¤

- Aujourd'hui cela fait dix ans que tu m'as « appris à allumer une cigarette » et… je ne sais pas… j'aurais aimé que tu sois là ?

¤

La cigarette prend vie entre ses lèvres.

¤

- J'en grille une chaque fois que tu me manques, trop. Joyeuse leçon de cigarette, Tro.

- Si je regarde le paquet encore plein je ne dois pas te manquer souvent.

¤

Dos à lui…

Des mains fines et fortes sur ses épaules moins lourdes soudainement.

Des doigts qui capturent une cigarette à peine allumée, à peine savourée, déjà écrasée dans le cendrier de fortune, après qu'une petite bouffée ait été prise derrière lui.

Un baiser par cigarette interposée. Pathétique ?

Un soupir et une tête blonde secouée doucement.

Un sourire très léger et des yeux qui se plissent.

Une fumée qui s'échappe d'une bouche, d'une respiration contre sa peau à mesure que le blond donne sa réponse.

¤

- C'est que…

¤

Une main dans ses cheveux.

¤

- … les rares fois où j'en allume une tu trouves _systématiquement_ le moyen de me surprendre. ¤ c'est peut-être pour cela que je l'ai allumée ¤

- Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas les surprises ?

- Seulement quand je les provoque ? Et quand tu es là je ne fume jamais. Tu as réussi à forcer le barrage ?

¤

Un corps qui se penche.

Un murmure rauque aux accents légèrement amusés.

¤

- Si je dois encore forcer le barrage… ça devrait passer tout seul depuis le temps ? Tu ne crois pas ? Et tu crapotes.

- Lauren ne laisse personne passer quand je suis occupé. Et je ne crapote pas.

- Ah, parce que tu parlais de ce barrage-là ? Et si, tu crapotes.

- Idiot.

¤

Un sourire qui s'étire.

¤

- Tu crapotes.

- Si je crapote c'est que je ne sais pas fumer. Dois-je rappeler qui m'a appris ?

- Dois-je encore te donner des leçons ?

¤

Un rire discret.

Souvenirs.

Une pichenette sur une main mutine qui glisse de son socle beaucoup trop confortable.

Une main qui retourne sur l'épaule, frôle la clavicule, glisse sur la gorge, caresse le nœud de la cravate.

Une main manucurée qui stoppe la progression tandis que l'autre essaie de récupérer la cigarette.

L'autre main manucurée tient encore le briquet.

¤

- Tu me navres, Trowa. Rends-moi la cigarette, je vais te montrer si je crapote !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Hmm…

- Hm ?

¤

Des lèvres contre une oreille.

Un briquet qui lutte pour rester entre des doigts glissants.

Une main manucurée qui lâche un poignet voyageur réveillant la quête de la cravate.

¤

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. ¤ tout bas ¤ « Je n'aime pas embrasser les cendriers ».

¤

Une tête blonde rejetée en arrière et un éclat de rire plus que sonore.

Rire qui s'étrangle quand les doigts sur la cravate font glisser le nœud lentement,

_Go head be bold with it. _**_Continue, ne t'arrête pas là._******

entre les pectoraux,

_Go head be bold with it **Allez…**_****

le long de l'estomac,

_Go head be bold with it. **Vas jusqu'au bout.**_****

jusqu'à arriver sur le ventre,

à mesure que des lèvres étirées en un rictus sensuel s'attardaient sur sa gorge.

Le briquet perd la lutte.

La musique dans sa tête résonne dans son corps, tout son corps à présent.

La musique avait toujours été présente entre eux et ce dès le départ.

Monsieur ne bat plus la mesure à présent, ses orteils se tordent sous le plaisir.

¤

Monsieur était redevenu Quatre, un homme avec une petite musique dans la tête

Et Quatre allait être fumé, consommé avec modération, à petit feu.

Et Quatre allait allumer sa cigarette, tirer sa latte à l'infini, la bouffer jusqu'au filtre.

L'abus de Trowa n'était pas dangereux pour la santé. Quoique ?

¤

- Alors ? Tu n'aimes pas _mes_ surprises, Quatre ?

- Donne-moi des cours de perfectionnement au lieu de pouffer bêtement.

¤

Aujourd'hui Quatre Winner ne portait plus de chemises roses.

Il ne portait plus de veston.

Il n'était plus vraiment innocent, tout du moins, cela dépendait dans quel sens.

N'écoutait plus uniquement de la musique classique…

Et fumait Trowa comme on savourait un bon cigare.

Le Quatre d'aujourd'hui était sensiblement le même qu'hier…

Juste un peu plus heureux. Et décidé à porter des jeans et des santiags.

Vive les pauses cigarettes aux boulots, surtout la sienne.

La cravate est allée s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte, signifiant un « ne pas déranger ».

Lauren a bien pris note.

_Go ahead be bold with it… _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite chose là-bas !

A bientôt et mici encore pour vos tits mots.

Mithy ¤ pause boulot, pause fic :p ¤


End file.
